


Death Do Us Part

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank's already regretting marrying his fiancee when he meets charming Gerard at the reception.  Gerard's got an idea to keep the groom's mind off his concerns, and Frank may just take him up on the offer.





	

Frank is ambling around in the kitchen like he doesn't have anything better to do.  Like he shouldn't be out in the foyer enjoying the after party of his own wedding.

It's all he can do not to bail altogether.  This girl he's married, he likes her alright, but now it's all said and done, Frank's thinking maybe they rushed into things.  He just wants a moment to clear his head, so he's slipped away from the party to maybe try and sort all of this out in his own mind.

"What's the matter, sugar?  Tired of your own party already?"

Frank looks up and there he is, leaning nonchalantly against the counter.  He's got his head tilted back so he's looking down his nose a bit, and a smirk on his lips.

"Friend of the bride?" Frank asks, taking a sip from the wine glass in his hand.

The man chuckles, like the way Frank ignores his question is answer enough.  "Maid of honor's plus one," he drawls, carding a hand through his messy red hair.

Frank waits for further explanation, but the guy says nothing else, just watches Frank through half-lidded eyes.  So Frank says, "Uh, I'm Frank."

"My name's Gerard."  He pushes off the counter and struts over to where Frank's standing.  They hold each other's gaze for a moment, before Frank looks down at his glass, swirling the red liquid around and watching the little whirlpool.

“So how come you’re not out there with the missus?”

Frank sighs, giving a little shrug.  “I just feel like…I dunno.  Like maybe this was a mistake.”  He’s not sure why he’s telling this to a perfect stranger.

Frank's heart skips a beat when Gerard begins trailing his long fingers down Frank's chest.  "Maybe," Gerard breathes, "you could use a little... _distraction_...to get your mind off whatever's bothering you."

And yeah, Frank knows this is bad, that this would break Jamia's heart if she ever found out—and it's his wedding day for God's sake—but for some reason he finds himself nodding and setting his wine glass down on the counter as he follows Gerard into the pantry.

Gerard locks the door behind them and fumbles around in the dark until he finds the light switch.  Then, in the dim yellow glow of the pantry, he's grabbing Frank by the hips and pushing him up against the wall.

Frank kisses him with a sort of desperate urgency, tangling his fingers in the fiery hair that he's been dying to touch.  He feels Gerard smirk against his lips, like maybe he's amused by how much Frank wants this, but he doesn't say anything, just kisses back with the same burning intensity.

When Gerard hitches a leg up between Frank's is when Frank starts moaning.  He's blushing, trying to keep quiet, but Gerard pulls back and starts mouthing at Frank's ear, growling, "No.  I like noises."  And with that, goes back to attacking Frank's lips.

After that, Frank doesn't bother holding back all the breathy sounds Gerard draws from him.  And Gerard seems to love it, like maybe he's proud of himself that he's got Frank this turned on with a little kissing.

So here's Frank, pinned to the wall and getting a hickey from a guy he doesn't even know, and this is at his own _wedding_.  And Frank is starting to realize just how crazy this is, and he's about to change his mind about fooling around with Gerard; but then Gerard pulls back from his neck and looks at him with these hooded, lecherous eyes and red spit-shiny lips, and Frank's stomach twists with want.  All thoughts of cutting their time short fly out of his head as Gerard starts grinding against him.

Frank lets his head drop back against the wall, moaning loudly and bucking his hips forward, nails digging into Gerard's back.  Gerard's impatient, though, and in a moment, he's tugging Frank off the wall and pushing him to the floor.

They haven't said anything, but they both knew where this was going, so Frank's not surprised when Gerard unbuttons his slacks and shoves them down around his thighs.  Frank gets on his hands and knees, bare ass up for Gerard to admire.

Gerard's hands ghost over Frank's soft, pale skin.  "God, you're fuckin pretty," he murmurs, almost to himself.

Frank hears, though, and he's blushing again and breathing, "Thanks."

And then Gerard's licking over his hole, hot and wet, and it's all Frank can do not to scream with how good it feels.  He's thinking, sex with Jamia never felt like this—all gut-wrenching lust and hot desire.  But he probably shouldn't be thinking about Jamia right now, so Frank pushes the thought out of his mind and focuses on Gerard's mouth instead.

Gerard is absolutely obscene, moaning into Frank's skin as he licks and sucks at his hole, hands gripping Frank's ass almost hard enough to leave marks.  After a minute, Gerard finally shoves his tongue in and Frank whines, pushing his hips back.  Gerard just takes it, letting Frank keen and ride his face.

And Frank's thinking, this must be a _thing_ for Gerard, 'cause who likes eating ass that much?  He's digging his nails into Frank's soft skin and moaning like he's the one being tongue-fucked.

After he’s finished, Gerard leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses up to Frank's lower back, where he pushes up Frank's dress shirt to run his fingertips over the sweat-slick, tattooed skin.  "Nice ink," Gerard says.

"Thanks," Frank replies breathlessly.  "I have more."  But he makes no move to show them to the other man.

"Mmm," Gerard hums, hands still brushing over Frank's back absentmindedly.  "Maybe I'll get to see 'em sometime."

Frank's about to say something in agreement when he feels two fingers at his hole, wet with spit.  Gerard pushes them in and draws a groan from Frank that's more pain than pleasure.  He's not ready for this, really—he's been with Jamia for a several months, and their sex life never involved him getting fucked, so the stretch of Gerard's fingers is almost more than he can handle.

When Gerard starts to move his fingers, Frank hisses and his shoulders hitch up around his ears.  Gerard stops, asking, "You alright, sugar?"

After taking a few deep breaths, Frank nods.  "Yeah.  It's just—been awhile since I've..."

Gerard says nothing, just removes his fingers carefully.  Frank's about to argue, tell him he can handle it, when Gerard pushes back in with one finger.  Frank still winces slightly at the burn, but Gerard's surprisingly gentle.  Not long after, Frank's already giving him the go-ahead to add another finger.

When Frank's stretched enough, Gerard takes his fingers out of him and fishes around in his pocket for a condom.  Then, he's pulling his pants and underwear down.

Frank lets his head drop down between his arms, and he's thinking how he can't believe he's actually doing this.  Here he is, on all fours and about to let some stranger fuck him in the ass, and just an hour ago he'd been saying his vows.

Gerard twists his fingers into Frank's hair and tugs his head up gently, so he can whisper into Frank's ear.  "Ready?"

Frank whimpers and nods, and Gerard lines himself up and starts pushing in slowly.

Till death do us part, right?

Gerard moans once he's all the way in, breath hot against Frank's ear.  He's muttering, "Fuck, you're so tight."

Frank shifts his hips and lets out a breathy noise.  " _Gerard_ , c'mon," he whines.

Gerard gets the hint and pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in.  He goes slow at first, trying to let Frank get used to the stretch, but Frank’s impatient and urging him on, and maybe it hurts a little, but who cares?  The contrasting sensations give him a head rush, and the intense pleasure overpowers the burn of Gerard’s cock in his ass.

Gerard sets up a fast, rough pace, panting and making these breathtaking sounds that Frank never wants to stop hearing.  And Frank’s moaning probably way too loudly, but fuck if he cares.  He’s gasping and rocking back against Gerard’s hips, absolutely lost in pleasure.

“Gerard, fuck!  Right there!” Frank squeaks when Gerard hits his prostate.  Gerard grunts and keeps driving into that spot, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Frank’s body and making him nearly scream.

Gerard moves a hand from Frank’s hips and smacks his ass hard, and Frank screeches, eyes rolling back.  Someone’s knocking at the door now, and there’s muffled yelling, but Frank doesn’t give a damn and he’s pretty sure Gerard doesn’t, either.

“Jesus; gonna make you scream so fuckin’ loud the whole house’ll hear you,” Gerard growls, slamming into Frank harder and slapping his thigh.

Gerard’s right—Frank is shrieking and moaning and sobbing, and he’s certain everyone at this goddamn party knows what’s going on, but he can’t bring himself to care.  Hell, it might even be Jamia out there pounding on the door and demanding to know who’s getting pegged at her wedding reception, for fuck’s sake.  Frank just keeps keening and grinding back onto Gerard’s cock.

Frank is so fucking far gone; everything is just white-hot pleasure and the sting of Gerard pulling his hair and the filthy slap of skin-on-skin.  Gerard is making these breathy little “ _ah_ , _ah_ , _ah_ ” noises, and Frank still can’t believe how pretty this guy’s voice is.

Frank’s whining, “ _Close_ —‘m so close, Gerard.”

Then Gerard’s growling and wrapping a hand around his cock.  Frank’s dizzy with pleasure, barely able to hold himself up as he chants Gerard’s name brokenly, back arching almost painfully as he comes.  Frank sobs, hips rocking back against Gerard’s, and he’s fucking seeing stars with how good it is.

Frank’s mind is starting to go all hazy like it always does after he’s had an amazing orgasm, but Gerard hasn’t finished yet, and is still fucking him.  Frank is starting to get oversensitive, but it’s not so bad he can’t handle it; he lets Gerard keep going, moaning and slapping his ass again and muttering something about what a good boy Frank is.

Frank’s thinking, he’d better hurry up and come.  Frank feels like he’s going to melt, body warm and spent, and he’s really only being held up by the hand in his hair.

Then, suddenly, Gerard’s biting into his neck to stifle a moan and burying himself in Frank’s ass, grinding against Frank as he comes.  Frank can feel the other man’s dick pulsing inside him, and he’s suddenly sad this over.

Frank slumps onto the floor when Gerard pulls out, and he just sort of lays there, blissed out and exhausted, until Gerard rolls him onto his back with a chuckle.

“Get freshened up, filthy boy,” he purrs, brushing Frank’s hair away from his face.  “We’ve got a party to get back to.”

Frank blinks, trying to get his wits about him.  He notes that Gerard has disposed of the condom somewhere and pulled his pants back on.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Fuck,” Frank mutters with a sudden realization.  “Do you think anyone heard us?”

Gerard smirks, giving Frank his hand and helping him sit up.  “Oh, most definitely, sugar.”  He says it like he doesn’t care—like Frank shouldn’t care.

And the thing is, now that it’s all said and done, Frank _does_ care.  Because yeah, sex with Gerard was great, but he’s probably completely ruined his marriage—and Gerard’s a _stranger_.  Not to mention, he got fucked in the ass—loudly—in a house full of all his friends and family.  Who totally heard said fucking.

Another knock on the door.  Someone’s yelling, “Open up!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Frank says.  “Oh god, this is not happening.  I did not just do that.”

Jamia’s going to kill him.

“It’s okay, Frankie,” Gerard coos, stroking his cheek.  Frank’s not sure if he’s sincere or being condescending.  He’s murmuring, “Don’t worry, baby, it’s okay.  Calm down.”

“Calm down?!” Frank shrills.  “We just fucked!  It’s my _wedding day_!”

Gerard stands up.  He’s looking around the pantry, searching for something, and comes back with a questionably clean washrag.  He hands it to Frank, who cleans himself up with a defeated sigh and tugs his slacks back on.

“Sorry,” Frank says softly.  “It’s not your fault.  I just…what am I supposed to do now?”

On the other side of the door, Jamia’s shouting, “Frank, if that’s you in there, I’ll kill you!”

Frank wishes he wasn’t so rash.  He wishes he could’ve thought with his head for once.

Gerard kneels in front of him and pushes Frank’s hair back from his face.  Frank knows that no amount of hair-fixing is gonna make less obvious what they were doing, but still, it’s sweet.

“You said you thought this was a mistake, right?” Gerard asks, eyes big and almost innocent.

Frank nods slowly.  “Yeah.”

Gerard takes Frank’s hand in his, giving him a small smile.  “Then let’s get outta here.  C’mon—I’ll take you back to mine.  We can have some coffee.”

“You sure your girl won’t miss you?”  Frank feels a pang of jealousy when he says it.

Gerard’s face brightens up, and when he laughs, it’s the prettiest sound Frank’s ever heard.  “She’s just a friend.  If you couldn’t tell, I don’t swing that way.”

There’s a moment of silence, before Gerard speaks again.  “Well?  What do you say?”

Frank’s thinking, really, he shouldn’t be ditching his own wedding reception for some guy he doesn’t even know.  At _least_ , he oughta stay and get this straightened out with Jamia.  But then, Frank’s never really been the type of guy to use his head.  So he’s smiling, and saying to Gerard, “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
